The Wolves' Chase
by thewolvespet
Summary: Elysia Wolveri is a witch who's ex-fiance is trying to kill everyone she loves. She wants revenge, can she pay him back for her suffering?


Hello, my name is Elysia Wolveri, and my doom is near. You see, every year I have to put a protection spell over my village to keep _**him**_ out, to keep **him** from finding me, but I have to do this without the village finding out I am a witch or they would try to burn me at the stake. Some would call my kind witches and warlocks, while others would call us sorcerers. The only difference tends to be that sorcerers are older and more advanced in magic. Casting this spell is to protect my family and my village, for they would suffer greater for my crime. The only problem is, this year I am a day late. I have to go out while I'm unshielded to place the spell over the village at my casting circle.

I had just finished putting the "masking spell" over the village, making it invisible to the Paranormal eye, when _**he**_ showed up. _**He**_ stalked behind me, I assume following me to my casting circle, waiting until I was at my weakest. By now, _**he**_ was closing in. If it wasn't for my ability to notice the smallest details I would be dead now. But, I turned just in time to dodge out of the way of _**his**_ pounce. Yes, I am talking about a wolf... but not just any kind of wolf... a _**Werewolf**_. You know, the half human, half wolf creatures of the full moon, the "creatures" of myth. Well, by now you should know they actually exist. (They happen to be very common in my country, most living right outside my village-there lies a pack of wolves.) So, I did what any normal girl, or for that matter witch, would do, while still in shock that _**he**_ actually found me, I had been so careful, I ran.

I ran as fast as I could through the forest, my grey cloak billowing out behind me. Soon I reached the cliff a dead end. Turning back around, I couldn't see anyone, or hear anything moving. I started backing up towards a tree near the corner edge of the cliff. Bad Idea. That is when _**he**_ jumped down behind me, holding a dagger to my throat and demanded for me to come with _**him**_, because I was_** his **_and _**his**_ only. If I didn't my family would be in grave danger. I tell _**him **_my family is more than capable of taking care of themselves. Enraged, _**he**_ slaps me, making me stumble; falling off the side of the cliff, hitting my head on the way down, blacking out.

On-lookers, and their were few at that, only the woodcutters, said it was attempted suicide. That I had jumped off the cliff of my will. I tell you truthfully that these accounts are untrue! I would never, and I mean NEVER attempt suicide for ANYONE, or because of anything, and surly not for **him**. Just before I hit the ground, surely I would have died with the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff, strong vines caught me, right before my death. I was suspended in midair, as it seemed to several people, causing them to call me a witch.

My brother just happened to be near the cliff looking for me, so he is able to carry me home, convincing the onlookers I was not a witch. I have rested the last several days, gaining my strength back, and let me tell you, that **man** is going to pay for threatening my family and myself. _**He**_ will NOT get away with it if it's the last thing I do.

I only wish I wasn't betrothed to **him**.

I soon got my strength back. It didn't take that long, only a few batches of witches brew, 'Ha-ha, witch joke xD,' I thought. The whole time wasn't a waste, though. I used that time to plan my revenge. I would go into **_his_** home, and attack _**him**_ while _**he**_ was asleep. I would just have to travel over the mountain and through the valley to the edge Forrest there.

I never told my parents where I was going, as I didn't want to worry them. They were safe, at least for another year, and my journey would only take half of that. I wrote them a short note, telling them I was to go to my aunt's for about half a year's time. Signing the note, I set it on my dresser and moved over to my wardrobe to pack.

Tossing what I didn't need into a box for my younger sister; by the time I got back I would have out grown the clothing anyway. All I needed was 3 dresses: One plain grey, a formal dress, and one extra for whatever use I would need it for. I put on my warmest dress, for it got extremely cold around my village and the mountains this time of year, with my wool mountain work-boots. I threw my good cloak over my clothing and placed my other clothing in a rucksack at the end of my bed. Braiding my hair simply down my back, I pulled my hood over my hair. The last thing I added was a simple silver locket around my neck it had been my grandmother's.

Looking into the mirror against my wall I saw a girl with rich brown hair and lovely electric green eyes. I sighed, knowing my task to come.

Sneaking into the kitchen I stole 3 loaves of bread and some of the meat my mother had preserved. They wouldn't notice they had enough food to feed 3 armies all winter. Going back into my room, I yanked the floorboard up in the corner of my room. Reaching into the hole I just made, I pulled a metal fire-proof box out of the hole and opened it, pulling a bag of gold and silver out. Taking only enough gold and silver to last me the 6 months, I put the rest of my saving back. I had earned this money over the last 10 years of my life, starting at the age of 6, to clean villagers' houses and milk their cows for them. I didn't trust the banks in the closest town to hold the money for me without them stealing any of it, so I kept it here. I so hoped my parents didn't move before I got back, and if they did that they would send their owl to find me first.

Putting the money into a bag and slipping the bag around my neck, I remembered to get an old quilt of my sister's to put into my bag; it was the warmest one my family owned. It would be sad to leave my family, but it needed to be done. I couldn't live with myself if any one of their live's were finished because of me. My mother was a sweet caring woman, contrasting to my strong, serious father. My brother and sister were my best friends, even if my brother was 3 years older than me and my sister 10 years younger.

"You wouldn't be trying to run away now, would you?" I jumped back, looking up to the window in the corner of my room where the, voice that had startled me, had come from.

"No, just trying to get my revenge on a certain someone," I replied curtly, already turning away from the only boy I knew who could make me blush.

Damion.

"It wouldn't happen to be a certain Mary, now would it?" he asked, making my blood boil. That girl, my only real competition for his heart.

"Why, actually, for once, no." I replied. "I need revenge on a person who has threatened my family." he knew how attached to my family I was.

"Oh. Now who could that be?" Damion was starting to get on my nerves.

"None of your business, now if you would please move, I need to go out that window." I had finished getting my things together into the rucksack, and I was ready to leave before anyone woke up, the sun was just about to rise.

"I'll move, but only if I can come with you," the sly look on his face vexed me, but I was on a tight schedule, if I wanted to leave before my family woke up.

"Fine, you can come, but I have to warn you, you'll be gone for at least 6 months and it will be very cold the first few of these months," my teeth were gritted in annoyance. I wasn't really trying to scare him, but I really needed him to hurry up and reply so I could get out of the house.

"I'm still coming, my dad wanted me to take a trip into nature for a while anyway. I just need to get some things from my house first. You didn't think you could scare this warlock away that easily did you?" dang, for a minute I forgot that his family was also a magical family. I guess I would just have to wait for the right moment to get rid of him. I couldn't risk anyone else coming with me- it would make things only more complicated, and I wanted to attack _**him**_ myself.

He moved out-of-the-way, letting me drop my bag to the ground, and then catching me and setting me on the ground. I picked up the bag and then followed him to his house across town, near the base of the mountain. I waited outside his house while he gathered his necessities. I had told him to get as little as possible, and to try to get enough money for the 6 months journey.

When Damion came out of the house in his warmest coat and boots, carrying only one small sack, I was surprised. I had assumed he would take more than that. Apparently though, I had been wrong.

"Is this small enough?" he asked, showing me his bag, then throwing it over his shoulder.

"Uh, sure," I said, not sure if he was being sarcastic or sincere.

We started towards the mountain, in all the glory of time. It was beautiful, more beautiful than I remembered when my mother had brought me here as a child. The trees' leaves were just about to fall, their color just starting to fade. I breathed in the cool, clean air, so much better than the air in the middle of the village, which has sawdust and smoke mixed in. The sun just started to rise, casting a light hue of yellow-golden light over everything. I always thought sunrises were prettier than sunsets because of the gorgeous view it put on everything.

We came to the side of the cliff and started to climb. It kept getting steeper and steeper as we climbed higher and higher, so we had to be more careful. We had to me more specific with where we had to hold. We spent the day getting up the side of the mountain carefully. During this time, Damion insisted on going first. He said he had to make sure I was safe throughout this journey.

We came upon the top of the cliff just before sunset and I thought, "Just one more time to pull myself up."

Then,

I slipped.

"AHHHHH," I shrieked as I began to fall, only to have Damion catch my arm and pull me onto the cliff.

It turns we were on top of the mountain, but in the mouth of a cave, closing off 3/4 of the area. The only way to get to the cave is a sliver of a bluff on the last side, and that we could protect easily if someone tried to attack us in out sleep.

We piled several rocks up in a big pile by the bluff, to warn us of attackers. Then, we built a fire, and I cooked us each small portions of meat with a little bread to go with it. As magical beings, we didn't need much to sustain ourselves.

"I'll take first watch," I said as I finished putting the food into the water-proof bag, to try to keep it unfrozen.

"No need, we'll wake if any intruder comes near, besides, we need each other to keep warm," he sounded like he was being truthful, but how did I know if I could trust him?

"I don't think so," I said, sitting on a rock by the cave, pulling my cloak near my neck to keep warm. The temperature was starting to drop fast. I shivered as I watched him roll his warm blankets out as close to the fire as he could without catching them on fire in the middle of the night. They looked so warm, I shivered again wishing for warmth.

I sighed, getting up and walked along the bluff to a few trees. Then I tugged some big leaf-covered branches back to the mouth of the cave, disguising it. I then moved into the cave, making sure not to disturb the branches. I was **so** cold, my bones trembling. I finally gave in, pulling my sister's blanket out of my pack and snuggling up next to his back with mine, he was _really_ warm.

"I knew you would give in," he snickered to himself as he rolled over and hugged me to him, making me even warmer.

"Shut-up," I mumbled, tired now from the day's journey and being so warm.

"You want to know something?" he asked, playing with my hair, pulling it out of its braid.

"Sure," I said quietly, starting to fall asleep.

"I really like you," he whispered it in my ear, making my eyes snap open, wide awake now.

I moved a bit away from him, I couldn't jeopardize my mission with him; I couldn't get close to someone who might die.

I curled up into a small ball and fell asleep after I heard him roll back over and start to snore.

I dreamed about _**him**_.

_**He**_ walked towards me, pulling me into a hug. _** He**_ was so sweet, like _**he**_ use to be, until _**he**_ pulled the dagger out and pushed me aside. _**He**_ had found out I was falling in love with another. _**He**_ wouldn't have that. Either _**he**_ had me, or no one could. First, _**he**_ killed my first love slowly, having me watch. Then, _**he**_ had me watch as _**he **_slowly cut a line into my stomach.

I screamed and someone shook me awake. It was a Damion, I realized as I sat up, winced in pain, then laid back down. Looking down at my body, I noticed I was in a white night-gown something I hadn't been in before I went to sleep.

"Where am I?" I asked, confused by everything around me, I was in a small room, one that looked like a healer's room, with a table used for crunching, smashing, and squeezing herbs on.

"I brought you to a healer, she told me to lay you on that bed then leave for an hour. When I came back you had stopped bleeding and were in that night-gown." he had the look of fear on his face.

"Blood?" I asked, faintly remembering my dream.

"Yes, I woke to you screaming, and you were covered in blood pouring out of your stomach. I panicked and brought you here, this woman is like us, but her only powers are those of healing. She said someone had deliberately tried to kill you through a dream connection." he rambled on, explaining how she had said something about the cut being really deep.

'Wow,' I thought, '_**He**_ actually tried to kill me, by showing me what **_he_** did to my love, my first love, so _**he**_ could have all of me.'

'_**He **_tried to _kill_ me' I thought again.

Then, I fell into oblivion again.

When I awoke again, I found myself laying on the cold ground, and alone. Damion was nowhere to be seen, and I had an excruciating feeling in my head. My ears were ringing, as if a loud noise had recently sounded.

"QUICK, WE NEED TO LEAVE, **HE **HAS COME FOR YOU!" Damion appeared behind me, starting to drag me down a side hallway.

"Who's coming for me?" I asked in a calm voice, my head still ringing.

"You very well know who," he replied quietly as we ran through the tunnels.

So, **he** had found me. I suspected that **he** was either trying to kidnap or kill me. Either way, it would kill me to know that **he** even wanted to put **his** nasty paws on my skin.

"Grah!" I gasped as a jagged rock slit my wrist when it went flying to try to keep my body from failing around.

I sucked in my pain and kept running, steadying myself enough to go even faster than before. My heart raced as I realized I shouldn't have skipped practices as of lately. My heart was racing way too fast for my bodies comfort.

My parents had insisted that my brother, sister, and this children from Damion's family practice together. We would help each other improve and test each other. I hadn't been going to the practices in the past few weeks because of Damion. He had started to make me feel even weirder around him as of lately.

"This looks safe enough," he grunted as he pulled me into a crevice on the wall. "I smell blood." his eyes went wide as he pulled my arm from my side and inspected the gash on my wrist. I saw his eyes dilate and knew his vampire side was kicking in.

When we were little, Damion and I use to go into the woods, before **he** had ruined my life. While there one day, we were playing some game that included him chasing me while I tried to levitate objects into his way to slow him down. It was a game my mother had invented to help us center our powers in a fun way. We weren't really suppose to be in the woods, because Damion's brother, Ike, had recently been attacked by a wild animal. My parents and Damion's were suppose to be looking for the animal. Damion and I, in child foolishness, had returned to the woods a few days after this, assuming the woods were safe again. I mean, our parents looked relaxed, as if nothing was wrong anymore, the animal had surly been killed.

So we were playing our little game, no more than a seven and an eight year old having a bit of fun before sunset. It was dusk when we decided to start returning home, we didn't want to miss dinner again. The creature had watched us from far into the tree's branches, wait for a moment to attack. He was aiming at myself; liking the taste of little girl blood better than that of an older boy's. He lunged, coming at me with surprising speeds. Damion, noticing him just as it was too late, pushed me out of the way, sacrificing himself for my gain. Stupid Damion, always giving to me, not expecting a thing in return. It made me look selfish, which, as a child, I was. I wanted everything to go my way, and it usually did. I begged this monster to spare my friend, to take me instead if he wanted. He complied, only after silting his own wrist and shoving it towards Damion's face, forcing him to drink his blood slowly, until his eyes turned a sickly reddish color. I gasped, aware that he was turning Damion into one of him. I pushed the man from him, sending my spirit force into the mans heart. He gave up, running into the woods. I used the last of my will power to levitate Damion home. He was coughing up blood the way, making my legs shake. Since that day, he had been half and half. Stuck between the worlds of magic and evil.

Three days after he changed, my childhood love was killed.

From that day on, I let Damion drink little amounts of my blood every month. He only needed a little at a time to survive. It was the only way I could repay him for what he had sacrificed for me.

I watched as his eyes lock onto my neck as his hold on my arms tightened, his eyes turning an alarming shade of red. I forced my body to become limp, letting his mouth clamp onto my neck; feeling his tongue trace my veins, finding the perfect place to inject his fangs. I felt my blood being drained as he started to suck my blood and spirit.

My eyes rolled back into my head as I started to lose conscious.

When I awoke the first words out of my mouth were, "What happened to me?"

"You're like me now... I think... I'm so sorry Elysia, I...I coldn't stop myself. The need and urge were overpowering and compelling," he was sobbing as I stood, surveying my surroundings. I noticed a shadow in the entrance to the crevice, watching, waiting.

"Look out," I whispered as the shadow of **him** appeared to melt out of the wall, pulling Damion near **him**. There was nothing I could do but get my self killed trying to save him. I couldn't risk my life, so I was selfish again. I made a choice then and there that I would run and leave him behind. He was only taking more and more from me, I couldn't take it anymore, nor was there anything else I could repay him with.

I turned and ran, leaving my only friend behind; tears burning my face, blurring my vision. I vowed revenge on **him**, for taking another one of the people close to my heart away from me.

**He **will _never_ stop, I will have to kill **him** before **he** kills anyone else close to myself.

I kept running as long as I could **his** shadow falling farther and farther behind me. I heard an echoing scream as Damion's voice was heard producing pained sounds. My tears weren't helping me to know where I was. I stopped, knowing I was being foolish by running.

I turned in a complete circle, finally recognizing the face of a mountain near. I was REALLY close to **his **house now. I slowed, running over my plans to kill **him** in my head.

_ 'I have to wait until __**he**__ made it back home before attacking. Or I could just wait in __**his**__ house for __**him**__. Nah, __**he**__ might expect that'._ My thoughts were shifting, trying to find the perfect plan to execute.

Turning to a mountain side cave, I saw a mother wolf with her pups. I growled instinctively while she stared at me, trying to figure out if I was any danger to her children.

_'Do you know __**him**_?' I sent my thought to the female wolf, cautious.

'_Why, not personally, though I am very suspicious of what __**he**__ has done. I believe __**he**__ has kidnapped many of my pups. I will not stop your mission, I can see you want to protect your family as much as I wish to protect mine. With __**him**__ gone, we would both be happy. Please, stay for the night, we have room.' _The thoughts of this mother wolf were calm but stern. She didn't deal with foolish business from anyone. That much was clear.

I walked into the cave and sank against a wall, as far away from the wolf as I could. My gut told me I could trust her, but my rational side said to trust no one, let alone get close to her. I kept to myself, watching the sun set on another day. I had been gone from home for weeks by now, nearing the 4 month mark.

'_In three day's time, I shall have __**his**__ blood.' _I thought smugly, settling down for the night.

_Smack_

A chunk of raw meat fell at my feet. I looked up in time to see the mother turning to walk away.

"What is your name?" I asked aloud, opening our mind link, while cooking the meat with a simple fire spell.

"_Ginella,"_ her mind replied, she still walked away, finally settling down near the mouth of the cave, ready for flight or fight if needed, still hidden by a nearby bush. Instantly, her pups ambushed her, curling next to their mother.

'_Ginella,' _I thought, cutting our mind link off, she looked up at me, but laid her head back down several seconds later.

My mind continued to debated and look over the day's events and the events here to come in the near future.

My eyes shut lightly, my mind finally giving in to the peace of sleep.

I awoke to a gentle nudge on my head.

'MMMHHHM, MEEEHHHHH!" I groaned, rolling over, snuggling against the wall.

'_Wait,'_ I thought, '_Wall?'_

Groggily, I sat up, pushing my long hair out of my face. Slowly, I rose into a crouch and took in my surroundings. Noticing the gray walls of the cave I sank back against the wall, putting my head between my knees.

_'How am I suppose to do this?' _My mind was starting to have doubts. _'It HAS to be done!'_ My mind came to the conclusion that it had to be done today. At sunset.

I quickly ate the meat Ginella had left for me after waking me up.

"ROAAAAAR" Thunder rumbled over my head, informing me that there was a thunderstorm brewing. I smelled the air.

"MMMMmmmmm," I breathed in the sent of rain, letting it relax the muscles in my body, calming myself down for the task ahead.

Getting up from the ground, I dug into my bag and found a small amount of bread left in the bottom. I gulped it down quickly, already starting to form a plan in my mind. Walking out of the cave, I noticed the flowers were slowly opening around me; waiting for the cool water to run down their stems.

'_It feels warmer today... Strange.'_ I thought, walking towards the top of the hill.

All around me, I could hear the subtle noise of animals taking cover from the nearby storm. They scurried under old fallen logs and into caves nearby to out-wait the quickly approaching water. Continuing alone my way, I noticed the trees were marked by long, hastily made claw marks, as if **someone** had angrily ran a knife along the tree bark... Or more like CLAWS.

Making my way finally to the top, I paused to listen. I could faintly hear the animals nearby hastily scurrying frantically for safety. They seemed to be more aware of the storm than me, the storm that happened to be right above my head, whipping my long black hair around my shoulders with its raging wind.

On a sudden impulse, I started to run downhill, with rain beginning to pelt down; a sharp sting. My legs going faster with each leg stride until I was a small blur, racing through the trees. Miraculously, I didn't run into anything. Nearing the bottom, I started to slow down, the rain now nothing more than a drizzle. I was fully soaked, from head to toe, but the water felt good running down the back of my neck. In the distance, I could see the indication of smoke rising from a chimney.

**His** house, or should I say shack, was very small. I had been inside it one other time, and just from that one time had noticed that the shack itself only contained a small ice box and heater stove, a small cot-like bed that was raised from the ground, and a small chest with various things inside it.

Finding a rock, I started to sharpen it, working slowly and precisely, until I had carved the blade to a fine sharpness. The handle, however, was beautifully designed, with a trail of vines wrapping around to the base of the handle. The perfect tool to use, I finished the last mark on it just before sunset.

The wind picked up, a cool breeze starting across my skin. I knew it was time. With the ran starting to poor again, I walked to the shack and kicked the door in with a loud _bang._ **He** jumped with a start, eyes automatically flipping to my entrance. **He **smiled as I walked near, that smile getting closer to a smirk the closer I got. I smiled tight-lipped as I hid the hand-made dagger behind my back.

"My lovely Elysia," **he **said, **his** words curling around in my name pleasantly, opening **his** arms for a hug.

I leaned into **his** embrace, whispering into **his **ear, "**You** shall never speak my name again!" as I plunged the dagger into **his** back, dragging it slowly down to make it impossible for **him** to shift. **His** blood started to pool onto the floor, staining my dress.

"**You** have caused me too much pain to bear, taking EVERYTHING I ever had that made me happy, and then **YOU** HAVE THE NERVE TO THREATEN MY FAMILY? **YOU** MUST BE INSANE TO THINK THAT I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE RID OF **YOU**! I HAVE NEVER WANTED **YOU**, AND I NEVER WILL!"

With my rant over, and lightning throwing light over **his** body, I plunged my dagger one last time into **his** body, right into the heart. Pulling it out, I whipped the blade on **his** shirt of blood and turned to leave

I **froze**.

There, in the doorway among shadows and lightning, was my best friend with rain soaking him.

"I thought you were DEAD!" I exclaimed, wary and happy to see my dear friend again. Wasn't he suppose to be dead though?

Eyes.

Eyes that were pure blood-red. Not his usual milky brown in color. "Who are you?" I asked as I knew in that instant that he wasn't here to bring me back home. Never again. The information stung, but I understood, at least my family was safe.

I felt my own eyes shift to red as I walked closer to him; stretching my arms out to hug him.

"My dearest Elysia, I am your dearest friend that you left, screaming your name." I felt his lips on my neck, breathing in my sent.

I knew then, that whatever happened, it would happen in the next instant, for he was my best friend.

Damion


End file.
